In recent years, portable terminals have been widely used because they can be easily carried and provide a variety of functions, including a voice call function. Portable terminals now serve as multimedia communication devices as they can provide, among others, a service for transmitting a variety of data.
Portable terminals have a call blocking function. If a portable terminal user is placed in a situation that he/she cannot or does not want to answer a call, for example, sleeping, meeting, driving, and such, he/she can execute a call blocking function to block an incoming call. If a portable terminal is set to block an incoming call, it generally transmits a voice message to a caller if the caller makes a call to the portable terminal.
In that situation, as long as the portable terminal user does not release the call blocking function on his/her portable terminal, the caller cannot make a call with the user. Therefore, the caller needs to repeatedly call the user until the user releases the call blocking function on his/her portable terminal. In addition, the portable terminal user may be placed in a situation where he/she allows the portable terminal to connect with certain calls and to block the remaining calls. Alternatively, the caller may be placed in an emergency situation where the caller must call a called party whose portable terminal is set in a call blocking function. However, conventional call blocking methods have not reflected these situations regarding the portable terminals.